Finn Army: Otherworld
Finn Army: Otherworld '''is a 2018 American liveaction animated adventure comedy film based on the animated television series Finn Army. Synopsis A navy man named Captain Carson travels to Finn Island, where he obtains a magic book with the power to make any human being into a skeleton warrior. In the other world, Davis Finlay goes on missions in the city of Old York. Finn loves his job as a commander at Roberto's Outpost, where he uses a mysterious grindstone to make food for soldiers. He has spent one year guarding the grindstone from Storbert, the leader of Storbert's Army. One day, Storbert attacks the outpost in an attempt to steal the grindstone. After a militia fight, Storbert feigns surrender. He uses a decoy of himself to surrender to Roberto, as the real Storbert then hides gains access to Roberto's safe. As the decoy distracts Roberto, Storbert steals the stone, leaving a fake in its place. Finn catches Storbert and the two engage in an argument over the grindstone, which magically disappears before anyone can claim it. When all of Old York turns on Storbert, Finn finds a huge helicopter backpack for them to fly away in. Finn is the only one who believes Storbert is innocent of stealing the grindstone, and without the rock, people will starve, causing the customers to become ravenous over the lack of alcoholic beverages. Old York is soon reduced to a nuclear desert due to the absence of alcohol. Carson creates a portal using a device resembling a Thompson 1927 Sub Machine Gun and throws in an ancient scroll, which lands on Bob's house, Bob assuming the page is a sign from the deities. Finn proposes he and Storbert team up to find the grindstone. Finn explains the concept of heroism to Storbert, who does not understand. Together, they travel back in time to the moment before the grindstone faded, and the two head to Storbert's Lair to rescue Cali, who they intend to help power a teleporter. They assemble the machine at an abandoned diner and end up teleporting far into space, where they meet Cal Old, a magic man who acts as an overseer of the universe, and get him fired. Finn and Storbert succeed in retrieving the grindstone, but it turns out to be the decoy Storbert had left. Captain Carson converts his tipper into an unholy dumper to cause chaos over the community. Bob implies a death must occur to appease the beings. As Finn commits suicide, Roberto finds a portal. The townsfolk follow the scent, which leads to the real world; Cal OId returns and reveals his job sucked. He thanks Finn by granting him the ability to stop Carson with holy harpoons; Storberto also joins by stowing away in Finn's anus. Cal Old launches Finn out of his crotch to the surface. The team lands at the city and finds the source of the portal: Carson's dump truck. Captain Carson reveals he stole the grindstone by using the ancient artifacts he stole to interact with other worlds and then uses a tornado machine gun to banish the gang to Hell. Finn prays to Yahweh to transform himself and the others into heroes with special powers – Captain Fins (Finn), Balls Eye (Roberto), Hammer Jammer (Edwin), Arachnid (Bob), and Robert Man (Roberto). They return and find Carson, who runs away with the grindstone, forcing the team to give chase. During the ensuing combat, the team manages to kill the devil, but Carson overpowers them one by one. Having been left in the Underworld, Storbert becomes a muscle-bound superhero named Incredibulk and assists them. Storbert and Finn create one final attack to knock away Captain Carson and retrieve the grindstone. After sending Carson flying back to the isle, Storbert returns the grindstone to Roberto, having learned the value of heroism. The gang uses the magic of the portal gun to return home to Old York. With alcohol back, the city has finally returned to ordinary and Storbert reassumes his role as the villain, thus "pressing the power button on the events". Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Obviously there is no graphic or prolonged nudity or explicit and frequent depictions of sexual behavior, but you can see gals and guys in underwear. Also, 5 sexual things are said. * When Old York is demolished, Storbert calls it "Old Yonic", and Finn replies "That is disgusting, Herb.". * Women are shown in bra and panties and men in briefs when Finn is at the strip club. Violence & Gore * After the stone vanishes Old York becomes a Thermonuclear Town and the citizens become a ruthless murderous mob. * A sailor threatens people and at one point it is assumed he killed one of them and shows the corpse. * During the battle with Carson many projectiles are fired including arrows and bullets. Profanity * During the end of the film, a DJ raps and says "n*****" but it is bleeped. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Not much. Finn and Revere snort what looks like cocaine, but it is actually sugar. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The Atomic Citizens go homicidal at one point and actively attempt to kill Storbert and then Finn. * In one part of the movie, Storbert enters Finn's cerebrum. This part can be seen as a little disturbing with a reference to the Shining using a lolly for a hatchet ("HERE'S JOHNNY), a portion where Storbert falls from a cake, and a part where he shoots himself in the head, creating Nyan Cat from rainbow blood. If films had ESRB ratings: T for Cartoon Violence, Suggestive Themes, Lyrics Rated PG-13 for some action and off color humor. List of Certificates * Argentina: 13 * Australia: M * Austria: 16+ * Belgium: KNT/ENA * Chile: TE+7 * Czech Republic: (I dunno their ratings, their version of PG-13 I guess) * Denmark: 11 * France: 12 * Germany: FSK 12 * Hong Kong: IIA * Ireland: 12A * Italy: VM14 * Japan: PG-12 * Mexico: B * Mongolia: PG-13 * Netherlands: 16 * Philippines: R-13 * Portugal: M/12 * Puetro Rico: PG-13 * Russia: 12+ * Singapore: PG13 * South Korea: 12 * Switzerland: FSK 12 * Thailand: 13 * United Kingdom: 12A * United States: PG-13